Hasta que mi corazón se enfríe
by astrospace
Summary: Se cuenta a sí mismo una historia en la que él arregla el corazón roto de Teddy y convierte sus lágrimas en sonrisas incluso más brillantes.


**james/teddy. **_broken!_ focus | T | 2017 palabras.  
**advertencias:** dub-con.  
**disclaimer:** harry potter pertenece a j.k rowling. escrito sin ánimos de lucro.  
**notas:** james debe tener como 19 o por ahí. además, en esta historia teddy y victoire no salen desde el epílogo, sino años después.

_este fic participa del reto temático de mayo "parejas off-canon" del foro la sala de los menesteres._

* * *

**i.**

Lo nota un día. Teddy raramente cambia el color de su cabello azul, pero esta vez es un azul más brillante y su sonrisa es ligeramente diferente. Por un tiempo nadie nota nada, pero James lo hace, porque es así como él es, siempre mirando. (La gente cree que es un idiota —que sí es—, pero mirar siempre ha sido una cosa fácil. Alerta permanente. Mirar le da la oportunidad de notar cosas que los demás no y solucionan el problema de hablar —mentir es más fácil, también—. Además, ¿qué puede decir él si Teddy no dice nada? )

Se percata de la forma en que Teddy agarra el arete en su oreja, como imaginando que alguien más lo está acariciando. Teddy vuelve la mirada y lo encuentra observando; se muerde los labios y lucha contra una sonrisa, como si supiera que James ya lo sabe. Al final se rinde y sólo sonríe, la felicidad esparciéndose por su rostro. Compartiendo su historia abiertamente.

Por un tiempo es su secreto y es agradable de esa manera.

(No es su secreto por mucho tiempo, sin embargo. Aunque es año escolar y los menores están fuera, siempre hay demasiados Weasley. Y eventualmente todo el mundo se entera de que Teddy está saliendo con Victoire, primero su padre, luego la tía Fleur y luego el resto. James se pregunta si lo descubrieron por la forma en que la sonrisa de Teddy ahora es mucho más cálida, más brillante.

James exhala el humo del cigarrillo y toma una foto con una vieja cámara que compró en París porque supone que esa sonrisa no durará mucho. El pensamiento es tan cruel y pesimista que probablemente su hermano Albus se sentiría orgulloso de él, pero piensa que tiene sentido, que es inevitable.

Es un doloroso pensamiento, y desde ahí algo nace, incluso sin su consentimiento.)

**ii.**

James pasa un montón de tiempo haciendo nada. No tiene empleo (¿Aquellos días en los que quería ser auror? Muy lejanos) y pasa más tiempo del que debería en casa. Su madre está un poco contenta de tener compañía, pero James no pierde de vista la mirada de duda, como si no supiera qué hacer con su hijo mayor. A decir verdad, él no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo; Dominique y París no ayudaron, tío Charlie y los dragones tampoco, tía Hermione y el mundo muggle no lo recibieron muy bien. (James cree que esos pequeños viajes no le han traído nada bueno, excepto tal vez por la fotografía, los cigarrillos y la música setentera).

Toma una foto de Teddy riéndose a carcajadas. No es una muy buena toma y Teddy le fastidia con que la borre porque sale terrible, pero James la guarda de todos modos, para guardar el recuerdo y para tener algo con que molestarlo después. Además, incluso si es una foto terrible, el actual Teddy tiene una sonrisa que tiene un color distinto a las demás. Brilla.

(Se pregunta si está celoso, pero no es eso en absoluto).

**iii.**

Se encuentra a sí mismo pensando en la nueva persona en la vida de Teddy. Es Victoire, su prima, y técnicamente ha estado en la vida de Teddy incluso antes de que el propio James existiera, pero aún así. Teddy deja su habitación casi todas las tardes y regresa bien entrada la noche (James lo oye a pesar de que está cansado y al día siguiente tiene una entrevista de trabajo que sabe que no conseguirá). Teddy casi no duerme y los demás lo molestan por ello (Fred y Dominique, más que nadie). A pesar de ello Teddy se ve radiante y quizá sea que este nuevo amorío lo hace inmune a las cosas más mortales (como verse como mierda luego de llegar con resaca, por ejemplo).

James ata la corbata de Teddy, ajustándola, cuando su mirada se dirige a su rostro y ve el color en las mejillas del otro, riéndose.

Se da cuenta que en realidad no importa que su prima le vaya a romper el corazón al final, siempre y cuando Teddy se vea tan feliz como es en este momento. No es que él piense mal de su prima; pero no es como si alguien garantizara que la felicidad en una relación dure, es solo que sus probabilidades son peores que las del resto, aunque eso no significa que no deban intentarlo. Además, si (cuando) esto termine ellos estarán para Teddy. Él estará para Teddy.

Teddy, que con su cabello azul se ve fuera de lugar en un traje, le pide que le tome una foto para conmemorar su primera salida formal con Victoire cuando esté listo. James no espera a que Teddy esté listo y solo toma la foto mientras trata de no pensar más allá de lo actual, tratando de no pensar en cómo terminará.

No es como si él está deseándolo, él sólo está siendo realista. Ellos no pueden durar. No con Victoire teniendo tantos planes para sí misma y con Teddy tan sin camino.

(Él se dice eso, pero después se cuenta a sí mismo una historia en la que él arregla el corazón roto de Teddy, transforma las lágrimas en sonrisas que son incluso más brillantes que las actuales. No está seguro cuando empieza pero para el momento en que se da cuenta ya es muy tarde. Él observa a Teddy, no sin un poco de anticipación, y trata de consolarse contra la culpa que le otorga su recién descubierto enamoramiento.

Ignorante, Teddy le dice que tome la foto de nuevo, sonriendo brillante y cálido.)

**iv.**

Dura al menos tres meses.

Algo se rompe en las sonrisas de Teddy. Se opacan. James se da cuenta porque Teddy se ve incluso más cansado que su padre y Fred (ellos no se dan cuenta porque son aurores y ellos siempre están cansados, pero James lo nota porque Teddy lleva meses sin estar así. Agotado, sin fuerzas, como si su corazón fuera una roca que se hunde en el mar oscuro. James puede ver el peso que lo hace encorvarse. Lo nota porque lo siente también.)

Mira las fotos de Teddy sonriendo y se pregunta si ya está terminando. Se pregunta, irracionalmente, si es su culpa por pensar que acabaría desde el comienzo.

¿Es demasiado pronto?

**v.**

Empieza a notarse en otros lugares, esas pequeñas grietas empiezan a crecer. James piensa que bajo presión, Teddy puede comenzar a quebrarse hasta que se rompe.

Su sonrisa vacila.

Están todos en la oficina de su padre, entre ellos Fred y Teddy. Algo acerca de niños siendo secuestrados, aparentemente, por la misma persona. Su padre le dice a Teddy que tiene que enfocarse, le dice que no puede dejar que su vida personal se entrometa en su trabajo. James parpadea sorprendido, Teddy también. (Dos niños casi desaparecen bajo su supervisión y su padre suena frustrado).

Casi no puede mirar (pero lo hace de todos modos) cómo Teddy se encoge, tan distinto a sí mismo. Le hace querer abrazarlo y susurrarle que está bien, apartarlo de todo. Casi logra hacerlo hasta que su padre le pide que por favor se retire porque estaban hablando de algo confidencial. Teddy se entrega al abrazo unos segundos hasta que se aleja, sonriendo.

James piensa que tal vez si toma una foto de este momento, de la falsa y opaca sonrisa de Teddy, quizá esto no dure mucho tiempo.

**vi.**

Teddy se va de la casa en la tarde y no regresa hasta muy entrada la noche. James lo espera. Regresa con el olor a alcohol y cigarrillos pegados a su ropa. Mira a James como si pensara que se transformaría en otra persona (como si lo deseara).

—Luces horrible —dice James sin convicción. Eso sirve para traer a Teddy de regreso, haciendo que lo vea a él en vez de a cualquier otra persona.

Teddy sonríe y es casi tan temblorosa como sus piernas. —Jimmy, esperaste por mi.

La risa que le sigue es débil y triste, Teddy resbala y James a penas y alcanza a agarrarlo por la cintura. James nunca ha sido delicado con las palabras, y cree que en esta ocasión las palabras no servirían de mucho así que trata de no pensar acerca de ello. En cambio, piensa en lo mucho que le gustaría abrazar a Teddy, protegerlo del dolor de su corazón roto. (O quizá quiere protegerse a sí mismo del dolor que supone ver a Teddy mal.)

—Es tarde. Mamá estaba preocupada.

Teddy se sujeta de su brazo, apretado y desesperado.

—¿Cierto? No quise preocuparlos —se ríe de nuevo y es un sonido feo.

James puede sentir más que ver las lágrimas de Teddy (las luces están apagadas porque todo el mundo está durmiendo y esto es lo más cercano a estar solos que pueden). Su voz tiembla, James puede sentir lo tenso que Teddy está entre sus brazos, como si estuviera tratando de contenerse.

(James se da cuenta que la historia que se contó era estúpida. Porque él no sabe cómo arreglar su corazón roto y tampoco convertir sus lágrimas en sonrisas incluso más brillantes.)

Aprieta a Teddy más fuerte contra su pecho y oculta su rostro en el cuello del otro.

—No lo sientas. Yo lo siento. (Su voz también está temblando.)

James lo besa. Puede sentir el alcohol en sus labios y Teddy está lo suficientemente ebrio como para devolverle el beso.

**vi.**

Durante el día Teddy logra mantener su falsa sonrisa. A veces atrapa la mirada de James y James piensa que quiere decir algo pero él solo aprieta sus labios y mira a otro lado. James no lo menciona porque fue él quien inició todo, así que no lo presiona. (Además, ¿qué puede decir él si Teddy no dice nada?)

**vii.**

No es algo que pasa una vez. No pasa todas las noches, pero de cuando en cuando. Teddy sale de casa en la tarde y llega muy entrada la noche. Y James espera. Nunca dicen nada (cualquier palabra que James quiera decir se queda atracada en su garganta, está atrapado y duele).

Lo hacen en la sala, encima del sofá. Teddy arriba, pantalones y ropa interior abajo sólo lo suficiente para no meterse en el camino. Ninguno dura demasiado. Teddy está ebrio y James es sensible. Deja marcas en el cuello de Teddy, sobre las que alguien más ya dejó. (Se pregunta si puede sobreescribir encima de esa memoria.)

**viii.**

Eventualmente Teddy deja de irse por las tardes; James aún está esperando, pero no sabe porqué.

(Su sonrisa es menos opaca, pero las de James salen menos.)

**ix.**

Esta vez Teddy no está ebrio. Se sienta suavemente al filo de la cama de James después de que todo el mundo ha ido a dormir y pone una mano encima de su hombro. Él ya está despierto, esperando por algo (aunque no sabe porqué). Teddy se inclina y deposita un beso en sus labios. Su mano tiembla mientras tira de Teddy más cerca.

Teddy no sabe a nada en especial, un poco a pasta de dientes pero nada más.

**x.**

Teddy se queda dormido después de eso y James lo mira. Están debajo de las mantas de su cama, aún desnudos. Con cuidado, despacio, él traza la silueta del cuerpo de Teddy con sus manos solo por el placer de tocar.

Hay un montón de cosas que quiere que no están escritas en esta historia. Quiere dormir con Teddy y despertarse a su lado. Quiere besarle secretamente y abiertamente. Quiere decirle que lo ama. (Casi lo hace, sin embargo, mientras lo besaba. Pero Teddy le dijo "gracias" y James se dio cuenta que no podía.)

James simplemente lo toca y es feliz por un segundo hasta que lo comprende. Se estira a ciegas en busca de su cámara, un brazo aún al rededor de la cintura de Teddy. James pasa los dedos por el cabello azul de Teddy y se imagina que está sonriendo a pesar que no puede conectar las palabras con lo que está sintiendo.

Toma una foto porque esto tampoco durará mucho tiempo.

(Esa es la última vez que se besan.)

**fin.**


End file.
